Tuck Me In?
by Lemango
Summary: Gilbert is sent off to war, leaving his younger brother behind with a man the little boy had never met before. An unlikely friendship is formed and the boy and the babysitter form a bond that is unique from many other forms of relationships. Warning: This plot may have some graphic features in it!
1. A Never Ending Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in Hetalia.**

**Authors Note: This story might possibly break your heart. Just for clarification, I am not supporting HRE = Germany in this plot. Sorry everyone! It just won't work out that way! Also, there may be some graphic images. Another note, I will be using the name Erich for HRE's character as not to confuse him with Ludwig. Again, sorry about the inconvenience!I hope you enjoy!**

"Big bruder...?" A soft voice called, it seemed to belong to a young boy of the age around eight.

"Ja?" A more elder voice called back, trailing off from another room.

There were some footsteps. Soft. Soft. Then louder as if they were approaching the room where the voice they were responding to was in.

"What is it, Erich?" The male said, red eyes gazing, not maliciously but with love and concern.

"Bruder, I don't want you to leave tomorrow.." The voice, which belonged to Erich, spoke. "I want you to stay here so we can play solider again."

Gilbert, the voice of the elder man, would let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Erich. You know I have to go."

This response made the younger boy of the two pout. Of course it wasn't for long.

"Can you tuck me in?" Erich would say, his voice sheepish. He had loved it when Gilbert tucked him in at bed. It always seemed to make the nightmares go away.

"Ja. Of course." The man said, gently lifting the blanket up to the boys neck and tucking it under his sides, placing a soft, warm kiss to his forehead. Just like always.

The little blond would blush and smile. "Danke.." Erich would look up at his older brother, his blue eyes growing heavy. He was very tired but for some reason he couldn't quite manage to allow himself to sleep. If he were to truly not see his brother tomorrow, that was worse than a nightmare.

Gilbert would gently run his fingers through the blond hair. "Go to sleep, Erich." He said, getting up to leave.

"Don't go yet." The boy pleaded.

This caused Gilbert to let out a soft sigh as he returned to the bedside. "Do you want me to read you a story?" A white brow arched slightly, though there was a lofty smile on the mans lips.

Erich's eyes lit up. "Ja! Can you read me Snow White?" This question made the albino's smile grow more.

"Your favorite." He chuckled softly, he had this story memorized by now. It was the story he read to Erich every night after their father had passed away.

"I like it a lot." He said, snuggling up.

And so Gilbert read the story, not even halfway done before the little blond drifted off. This gave the white haired male a chance to sneak out while he could.

**Authors Note: Sorry to cut this chapter so short! I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far! Next chapter will have more characters introduced, but I can't tell you who! It's a surprise!**


	2. Hello and Farewell

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! A new character will be introduced and the plot will finally begin to take off! I hope you enjoy!**

The sunrise was beautiful, the sky painted in vibrant, warm shades of oranges, purples and blues. Just the sight of this majestic morning could warm millions of hearts, if the people who could view this were actually awake during this hour of the day. Not many were awake but there were a few who were, Gilbert and his younger brother being two of those people.

Erich could easily manage to go back to sleep if it weren't for the fact that his older brother was leaving for war. This happened often, the young blond watching the very man he cared for leave just like their father did. Terror wrecked the poor boys heart and his blue eyes were filled with tears, the young child clinging with dear life to his older brother. He had long since stopped begging him to leave but Erich never could stop the tears.

"Now, Erich…" The pale white man would coo, trying to sooth his little brother as he lifted him off from the ground. "Don't cry. I always come back, you know that…" His voice was soft, paternal. "I have a special someone here to watch you this time instead of Roderich."

This news seemed to bring a look of curiosity across the child's face. He always stayed with Roderich when Gilbert went to war. So who was going to watch him if it wasn't Roderich? The child would reach up to rub his teary eyes.

"Who?" Erich's voice was meek, voice trembling with slight fear. "Who is watching me, Bruder?"

"A dear friend of mine." The man smiled, he held the boy close, a hand slipping loose to ruffle the blond hair, messing it up slightly which agitated the young blond. His smaller hands would reach up to instantly try and situate the now blond mess resting on his head.

"Ja, but who?" The boy asked, no longer crying but now growing a tad annoyed by his older brother.

Gilbert chuckled. He knew just how to make the boy stop crying. Sure, it required him to be slightly obnoxious but as long as there were no more tears, it was okay. "You'll see. He's heading here now."

Erich would let his bottom lip stick out as if he were pouting. Gilbert chuckled once more and would use his finger to lift the puckered lip, pushing it back up. "Now, now, Erich. No pouting. You'll find out soon enough, I promise."

As if on cue, a voice called out, "Hola, amigo!" It was a man's voice. A Spanish man's voice.

"Antonio! Hallo!" Gilbert called out, grinning as he carried his brother over and used his free hand to shake Antonio's.

"Hola Erich!" The Spaniard said to the young blond, a hand sticking out to shake the boys.

Erich wouldn't stick out his own hand. He had met Antonio twice before but it was for a very short time and so he had hardly gotten to know the male standing in front of him. In response to the shy boy's lack of reaction, Antonio pulled his hand back and grinned wider.

"It's okay, carino!" The man would ruffle the boy's hair, causing Erich's hands to fling up and instantly begin to fix the blond strands, attempting, for the second time, to neaten it out. "I'll take very good care of you! You're brother and I, we are very close! We go waaaay back!"

Gilbert would roll his eyes, though it was only in a joking manner. "Ja. Almost too far back." He cackled. The kind of cackle that a friend could bring out but not the kind a brother could bring out. "Well, I wish we could catch up, Antonio, but I have to go. Remember what I told you on the phone. No scary stories, no sweets before bed und no going outside when the sun goes down. Und especially no exploring in the forest."

"Si! Si! I understand!" The Spaniard smiled, reaching over to take the blond, who would instantly cling to his brother. He didn't want Gilbert to go.

"Erich, I'll be back. I promise." He would kiss the top of the boy's head, soothing him once more before Antonio was finally able to take the child into his arms.

The Spaniard and the little Germanic boy would wave their goodbyes to the albino male, watching him leave, the sun and all of its glory now moving high into the sky. They waved until the hands were no longer visible. Goodbye Gilbert. Hello Antonio.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you stick around for the next chapter! **_**R&R! F&F!**_


	3. First Impressions

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this! You guys are wonderful and I hope you are enjoying the story so far! **

The day was still rather young and with the emotional beginning, young Erich hardly wanted to spend time with anyone right now. Especially not time with someone he hardly knew. The boy slipped from the Spaniards grip and would begin to return back inside. This left Antonio puzzled.

The Spaniard would follow Erich inside the house, oblivious to the child's need of comfort. He followed the boy right to his room, smile still spread across his lips.

"Erich, why are you so sad?" The Spaniard finally asked, watching the young boy crawl back into bed as he began to pout. Erich gave no response. He had always been a shy child. "Your brother will come back."

The boy still gave no response. He just covered himself up in bed, hoping the blankets would just hide him away. They didn't. Antonio would walk over and pull the covers off. He would look at the young blond who had tears glistening in his eyes. The tanned male instantly scooped the young boy out of the bed and held him close.  
"Now, now, carino…" Antonio's voice was soft, soothing, and comforting. Erich clung to the other and began to cry. "He will be okay. I know your brother well and he will be fine."

After crying his feelings out for almost an hour, the Spaniard holding him close the whole time, Erich finally calmed down. He was snuggled up against the warm skin of his babysitter and all energy was drained out of him. The boy needed a nap.

Antonio would tuck the child back into bed and kiss the top of his forehead. After humming a soft tune to the child, Antonio slipped from the room and left the boy to sleep for an hour. After all, it was still early in the morning and it was an emotional morning.

Around ten in the morning was when the boy finally woke back up. He slipped from the bed, the smell of food wafting in the air. It smelled delicious, whatever it was. Erich would tidy up his bed and leave the room, heading towards the kitchen. Blue eyes would focus on the tall tan man. He was humming and shaking his hips slightly while mixing something together. Antonio had not noticed the pair of blue orbs focusing on him. In fact, he continued to dance and hum, having fun while cooking. It was only when Erich finally spoke up that Antonio had noticed he had a little spy.

"What are you making?" The child asked his cheeks a soft pink shade. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious.

"Just preparing food for lunch." The man smiled brightly, hardly caring that there were eyes fixated on him. He would return to his humming, still swaying his hips slightly. These movements made the boy's cheeks keep their pink shade, though they were growing a little darker.

"Why are you dancing?" Erich asked another question, wondering why the other male was so cheerful.

"Well," Antonio would pause a moment to think, all movements and humming ceasing. "I guess I just don't see any reason to not be cheerful."

"Like what?" The boy was adamant on his questions.

"Well…" He began just like his last answer. "I supposed I love having the company of such an adorable boy."

This response made Erich's face burn brighter. No one really called him adorable. Well, other than Gilbert. But his brother did say a lot of strange things all the time.

"Besides, I have so much planned for us to do today!" This made the older man chuckle, setting the food preparations into a fridge.

"Like what?" Erich asked once more.

"Well that will be a surprise." Antonio responded.

So far, Erich didn't mind this man. After all, Antonio was always a cheerful man and it did bring the child's spirits up. Antonio wasn't a bad person and he was not nearly as strict as Roderich was.

"Can I help you prepare the food?" This was the child's final question and it brought the biggest smile to Antonio's lips.

"Si. Of course you can carino." Antonio would motion for Erich to move over beside him. "But only if you dance with me first." A hand was held out, waiting for the young boy to grab ahold of it.

There was silence for a moment, no movement at first. Erich was confused and very baffled, cheeks ablaze. Finally, a small hand reached out and took hold of the larger one. Antonio would grin only wider and he began to playfully dance with the young boy.

The two would dance and dance, preparing food along the way until it had hit noon. They would then take a break, Antonio's orders, and go outside to enjoy the warm sun on their skins.

Erich's first impression of Antonio was a good one. He was kind, nice, and comforting. It made Erich feel good and he liked Antonio very much. This babysitter would be a good one and these long months would be fun and interesting.

**Authors Note: Well things are slowly beginning to progress. Then again, the longer the wait, the better the result. I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far! ****_R&R F&F!_**


	4. A Gentle Touch

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are going to start getting interesting from now on. Enjoy!**

Outside, the sun was beating onto the ground. It was hotter than usual and Antonio would look over to the young boy. "Is there a watering hole anywhere near here?" He would ask, green eyes focused on the younger boy.

"Oh… Ja. There is a watering hole out back. Bruder und I bath in it in the summer time when it's warm. We also play in it sometimes too."

"Well, how about we play in it? I think it's still too early to take a bath." The man chuckled. Erich nodded and would head towards the back of the house.

Sure enough, there was a little lake out back. The water was clean looking and Erich would go over and stick his toe in the water to see what the temperature was like. Antonio, on the other hand, would run and jump into the water, letting droplets splash everywhere. The young blond would jump back some before Antonio swam up to the edge and motioned for Erich to come closer. He did.

"Get in." Antonio said, "The water feels great!" He was cheerful and loud. Erich blushed and slipped off his clothes, going to the edge where Antonio would grab hold of the child's sides and gently bring him into the water. It took a moment for the boy to adjust to the temperature change but soon enough he let go of Antonio and began to swim around, dunking under water and popping back up behind Antonio. He would latch to the man and giggle, warming up to this kind man.

"Hola carino!" The man would say, taking a deep breath before he dunked under water, bringing Erich with him. He came back up for air and grinned wide. The boy was clinging to the other male.

Antonio would ease the child off of him and then turn to look at the young boy, blond strands soaking wet. His own curly brown hair was matted down now and he would just grin, gently pulling Erich closer by the hips. "Carino..." He spoke softly, his eyes kind and full of love.

"Ja…?" Erich's own face was a soft pink.

"You have something on your nose." He chuckled, wiping whatever it was off. This only caused Erich's face to grow darker from embarrassment.

Antonio would then let go of the young Germanic boy and float on his back, looking up at the sky. "It's a nice day out today, isn't it?" He asked.

"Ja. Nice und warm." Erich would respond, now floating on his own back. He wondered what time it was briefly but hardly minded.

Time seemed to slip by, the two males spending time in the watering hole together. Eventually, Antonio and Erich would leave, the Spaniard drying off the boy and himself. He then took the child's hand and led him inside. They would dress in their clothes and then begin to make their mid-day meal. Everything smelled wonderful and the two couldn't wait to eat.

Another hour went by and everything was prepared. The two would sit at the table and pray before they ate, Erich leading the prayer this time. The young blond would wait for Antonio to take the first bite, after all, it was courtesy and it showed respect to your elders.

The two began to eat and everything tasted delicious! Most of the food was foreign to Erich but there were some he was familiar with. However, everything tasted wonderful and Erich finished two plates full of food before he claimed to be stuffed, unable to eat anymore. After that, they began to put all the leftovers away and then Erich went over to the sink to wash the dishes.

Antonio would slip behind the boy, helping him out with putting the things he could not reach away. He even helped wash the dishes, their hands touching every now and then.

Half an hour and everything was washed dried and put away. Erich would feel around, making sure everything was washed, Antonio slipping his own hand into the sink and taking the much smaller hand into his own. He would smile and give the hand a gentle squeeze, moving to whisper into the boys ear, "You're a good worker..." His breath was gentle against Erich's ear and made the child shudder some, though it was in delight. It tickled and a smile crept on Erich's face.

"Danke…" He would reply, face red as he kept his hand in the older man's. They had the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted, until dinner came around. Of course, they would eat leftovers. It was no big deal.

Until then, the two males would cuddle up by the fire and Antonio would take the pleasure of telling stories to the young boy. Most of them were children's stories, some were scary, and there was one other… This story caught Erich's attention the most. It was a story unlike any he had ever heard before…

**Authors Note: Well, next chapter will be out soon! I hope you enjoyed this one! C:**


	5. An Unforgettable Story

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this far! You must be very dedicated! And so, I write another chapter just for you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and there are some sexual scenes in this chapter (though they are very mild). Enjoy!**

"Once upon a time…" Antonio would begin, a hand running through the silky blond hair of the young boy, "There was a beautiful gem. It was so beautiful that it everyone in the world desired it. Of course, beauty was not all this precious gem had. It was also magical."

This brought a little giggle from the boy's lips and Antonio chuckled as well before he continued his story.

"This gem could grant one wish for the person who held it when the sun set on the last day of the month. So many people would fight over this gem. Then, one day, it just disappeared. No one knew where it had gone. Many speculated that the gem was being held by someone with a pure heart while others believe that it was destroyed."

Erich was engulfed by this story, his blue eyes focused on the speaking male. He was entranced by the story thus far and he wondered if there was more.

"Well, Erich, I'll tell you about someone who had the wishing gem. In fact, I'll tell you all about the story of a young boy, just like you carino, that had the gem inside of him." He gently poked the boy's stomach.

Antonio would think of a name briefly and then smile. "His name was Ludwig. He had an older brother, just like you, who was mischievous and traveled a lot. This meant that Ludwig was left with other people a majority of the time. Well, one day, Ludwig's older brother would rush home quickly, shutting the doors behind him and locking everything tight. He looked like he was in a panic and Ludwig knew that this wasn't normal of his older brother. Ludwig would follow his brother around the house, making sure everything was locked up and then the brother would quickly take Ludwig outside, pulling him through the forest in their back yard. This forest was a place not easily traveled through. It was filled with various creatures and monsters so the forest was not safe. Of course, if Ludwig's brother was taking him through the forest, then that meant that whatever was after his brother was much worse than the forest."

The Spaniard paused, looking at the young blond who was now cuddled up close to him, eagerly listening to every word, letting it sink in. Antonio would then continue.

"The two of them would travel deep into the forest, never crossing paths with any of the forest dwellers. The older would lead Ludwig to a small opening. "Go in there." He would say, motioning for the young boy to crawl through the hole. Ludwig was frightened now. He didn't want to go. Not without his brother. "Aren't you coming?" Ludwig asked, terror rising in his voice. "Nein. I'm too big to fit in that hole. Just go in there und don't come out." Ludwig would do as his brother said and he would go into the hole. His older brother would leave and for hours, he would not return. When he finally did, there was something in his hands and he looked more panicked than before. He would rush over to his younger brother and then give him a gem. This gem shined brighter than any Ludwig had ever seen and was very beautiful. "Ludwig, I want you to swallow that gem." The older brother had commanded. Ludwig would do so without question, though he was very confused. He swallowed the gem and as it went down his throat and into his stomach, he felt strange. As if everything in the world had become a part of him."

Erich was completely focused on the Spaniard, hardly noticing how Antonio seemed to be moving closer and closer to him, a hand resting gently on the boy's thigh. "Was it the magic gem…?" Erich would ask, causing a large smile to cross the Spaniards face.

"Well, Erich, I can't tell you for sure. No one really knows. No one except Ludwig's older brother knows."

"Then we should ask him!" Erich would smile brightly.

"One problem with that, carino." Antonio would chuckle, his hand giving the thigh a gentle squeeze.

"What?" Erich asked eagerly.

"No one has seen his older brother in over a thousand years." Antonio smiled warmly, moving in closer and closer.

"One thousand years? That's a long time!"

"Si. It is. Now, let me finish the story." Antonio was right in front of Erich, lips curled wide. "Now, Ludwig's older brother would leave once again, this time never returning. But someone else did. Someone who wanted that gem. His name was…. Marcello." Antonio would grin wider. "Marcello used to be a treasure hunter and that gem that Ludwig had was something he had been searching for an eternity. Now, Marcello could tell that Ludwig knew where the gem was, he didn't know that it was in Ludwig's stomach. So Marcello held Ludwig captive."

Antonio would grab the boy's wrists, as if demonstrating how Marcello took the boy. Erich's eyes were wide, though not from fear. He was too intrigued with the story and Antonio was a kind man.

"Marcello would take Ludwig to his house and lock him in a room. He wouldn't let the boy out until he knew where the gem was. Of course, Ludwig would never tell him. He was too faithful to his older brother. So one day, Marcello told Ludwig that his brother had died and that he would be living with him for the rest of his life. Marcello promised Ludwig to treat him well if he told him where the gem was. Devastated by the discovery of his brother's death, Ludwig would begin to cry and cry and cry. Marcello felt terrible for making the boy cry so he scooped him up and held him close."

As he narrated the scene, Antonio would pull Erich onto his lap and hold him close. The boy would blush softly but listen on.

"Ludwig would keep crying and this alarmed Marcello, so he began to gently kiss the boy to calm him." Antonio began to gently kiss Erich's neck, careful not to frighten the boy. Erich would feel his cheeks start to burn, finding the kisses a little ticklish. His lips curved up into a smile and Antonio knew he was in the clear. He would gently kiss more of his neck, even daring to nibble some on his ear, his large hands holding onto the tiny frame of the young blond.

"Toni…." The boy managed to breath out, finding the large hands to be comforting and made him feel safe.

"Si…?" He would whisper into the boy's ear. "Do you like that..?" He asked, sneaking one more kiss.

"It tickles…" Erich would lean against the other male, enjoying the warmth that came off of him.

"Does it?" Antonio pulled away, his hands now gently tickling the child's sides, causing him to squeal and giggle, the small body flailing around as if it were his only defense. The older male chuckled as well and eventually, he would let go of Erich, watching the boy come towards him and begin to tickle him. The Spaniard would laugh, pulling Erich close as he fell back against the bed, the two males entangled in one another.

Once the tickling had ended, Erich would rest on the other male's chest, relaxing as he began to catch his breath. The boy moved up and rested his head in the crook of Antonio's neck. Erich would shyly place a kiss, wondering if it would tickle Antonio as well but all it did was make the male gasp slightly.

"Can you do that again?" Antonio asked the small boy, a hand finding its way to the boy's back, rubbing up and down, sometimes moving up to run his fingers in the golden hair.

Erich gave a small nod, shyly kissing the neck once again. Antonio would gasp again, holding Erich closer to him. He would then roll over, causing Erich to fall off and land on his back against the cushioned bed. Antonio was now leaning overtop the boy, smiling down at him.

"Erich, it's time for you to go to bed." He would say softly, kissing the boy's forehead and then his lips gently. He would climb off of the bed and tuck Erich in, kissing him one last time.

The boy blushed, sinking in the bed as he watched the Spaniard leave the room, the door cracked open.

"Erich," Antonio peeked his head through the door one last time, "I'm right down the hall if you need anything. Sleep tight carino." And then he was gone, leaving the door cracked as he walked down the hall and to the guest room. A part of him felt a little terrible for what he was doing to the child but another part had been craving this for so long…

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this unusually long chapter. Stick around for the next one and leave a review or two if you'd like! Have a nice day!**


	6. So This Is Love

**Authors Note: Well hello there faithful readers! How's your day so far? Mine's been amazing! After all, with faithful readers like you, why wouldn't I be happy? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update and tell me below how you feel about the story so far! Warning: Graphic scenes! Enjoy!**

Erich would sleep through the whole night. Not once did the child wake up nor did he need to go to get comfort from Antonio. He would have happy dreams that night. Dreams of Antonio taking good care of him while his brother was away. There would be gentle kisses and soft caresses. Just like after the bed time story.

When the sun finally rose, light shining in through the window, Erich would slowly sit upright and yawn softly. A delicious smell was wafting in the air. It smelled like cinnamon and hot chocolate. Erich would rise from bed and go out into the kitchen to see the Spaniard smiling and humming to himself as he finished making the breakfast. Antonio would turn around to see the young blond and offer a warming smile.

"Did you sleep well?" The man would ask, setting a cup of hot chocolate on the table. "Are you hungry? I made hot chocolate and churros for you to eat."

The little boy would smile. "Ja. I had the best dream in the world." He would look at the food on the table, stomach growling. "It smells gute."

"Then eat up." He said, smiling brightly. Antonio would pull the chair out and lift the boy down and set him down on the chair.

Erich would begin to munch on one of the churros, Antonio's hand resting overtop the boys. He would then direct the churro into the hot chocolate, dunking it in. "Try it now…" He whispered softly into the boy's ear.

Erich would bite down onto the churro, letting the flavors burst into his mouth. The churro alone was delicious but with the hot chocolate, it was divine! Erich would dunk the churro again and eat the rest of them just like that. He would finish the food in no time, smiling brightly. "Danke." He said, smiling brightly.

Antonio would sit next to the boy, dunking a churro of his own into another cup of hot chocolate. He would munch on the two churros he made for himself before he would stand, going over to wash the dishes.

"Did you like that, carino?" Antonio asked, gently taking the cup from Erich once he finished drinking the hot chocolate and brought it over to him.

"Ja. It was delicious." Erich would say happily as he would stand on his tippy toes to help the Spanish male wash the dishes.

"I'm glad you liked it." He would wash off the cups and set them aside to dry. "Today, we're going to have a lot of fun. Okay?" Antonio would grin warmly. He would finish washing the rest of the dishes before he lifted the boy up off of the ground and carried him to the living room. "We can start with playing in the living room."

Erich nodded, enjoying being close to the other male. He smelled good. Like a fresh garden. It was a comforting smell and the boy couldn't help but blush. "What are we going to play?" The boy asked softly, nuzzling against the elder male.

"Well, I was thinking we could start off the day by playing tickle fights!" He would gently plop the boy onto the sofa and begin to tickle him. This caused the young blond to start laughing and flailing about. The tickles wouldn't cease until Erich had finally pleaded the other to stop, catching his breath after it ended. Blue eyes would look up at green ones and the smile had yet to fade. Antonio would smile more.

"Carino, you have the most precious laugh in the entire world." Antonio cooed softly, moving to the boy's ears to whisper gently. "I love hearing you laugh…" His breath was gentle against the child's ear, causing another giggle to escape, though this one was wispier due to Erich gasping slightly from the wonderful sensation it caused.

"D-danke…" The boy breathed out, blushing darker than he had the night before. Antonio was so kind to him. He couldn't wait to have fun today with this male. "You make me laugh a lot." Erich would say in a soft voice, cheeks slowly going back to their normal color.

"Well, carino, I figured we could play a special game." The Spaniard would say softly, still leaning over top the young blond. "We're going to play teacher." The Spaniards lips were curved up and he let a hand gently pet the boy's head. "I'll be teaching you what being in love is like and you will be my studious young boy."

The idea of this game made the young blond light up. "Ja! I like this idea!" He declared, smiling brightly as he leaned up, slowly moving to sit himself upright.

Antonio would smile warmly and move so that Erich could sit up all the way. His hands would move to rest gently on the child's thighs. This caused Erich to blush darkly as his blue eyes connected with the green ones. "Now, some of the things I am going to teach you will be odd at first but don't worry, carino, I know what I am doing."

The young blond would nod his head gently once more as his own hands moved to rest on the much larger ones. "I trust you…" His voice was barely a whisper as the larger hands began to move closer to his crotch, still resting on his thighs. "Toni…" The child breathed out, still looking up at the elder male.

"Shhh…." The man whispered, leaning down to kiss the boy's lips. He would pull back, watching Erich's expression as he smiled kindly to the young blond.

Erich would blink a few more times before he shyly leaned forward and kissed the man's lips in return. This surprised Antonio just a little but his lips curved up and began to mold against the younger males lips.

The two would keep kissing, occasionally, Antonio's tongue gently brushing against the two pink lips. This caused Erich to part his lips slightly, giving the Spaniard the opportunity to let his tongue press in. Erich would grow a little alarmed, pulling back some but Antonio would gently let his hands roam the boy's thighs to calm him. Once calmed, Erich allowed Antonio to pursue with his tongue, finding the feeling a little strange at first.

Antonio's hands began to rub the boy's crotch, causing heavy breathing to occur and Erich would gently move closer to those hands, wanting more of this strange feeling. He was enjoying it and despite how odd it made him feel, there was no doubting the intense feelings of love bursting through him. Erich wouldn't deny it. He liked how this felt and he liked how Antonio was kind to him. Sure, he was unaware of the advantage Antonio was taking over him but he hardly minded. It made him tingle inside and he wanted more of this feeling. Of course, Antonio wanted to take things a little slower, as to not upset the child, so he pulled away and would look at the young blond.

"Did you enjoy that, carino?"

"Ja…" Erich would respond, wishing the hands hadn't left so suddenly. "I liked how that felt… I like that game a lot."

"Did you?" The man chuckled softly, glad that it didn't make the boy uncomfortable. "Well, we can play it whenever you want. How does that sound?"

"Ja! I like playing this game!" Erich was glad to hear that Antonio was willing to play this game again whenever he wanted.

"For now, carino, I think we should start working on our midday meal."

Erich would nod his head, stomach letting out a small growl. Yes. He was hungry and preparing the meal now sounded delightful! Though, never as delightful as Antonio made him feel. Erich would slip from the sofa and run off to the kitchen, Antonio watching him leave as he chuckled gently.

"So this is love…" The man spoke to himself.

**Authors Note: Sorry for such the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****_R&R F&F and have a nice day!_**


End file.
